


Punschdenken

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas, Cold Weather, Deutsch | German, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Glühwein, Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash, Schnee, Snow, Weihnachten, Weihnachtsmarkt, observierung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Zusammen friert man besser als allein.Das 6. Türchen desAdventskalenders 2018.





	Punschdenken

**Author's Note:**

> [Neue Folge? Ermitteln in der Vorweihnachtszeit?](https://presse.wdr.de/plounge/wdr/programm/2018/11/20181113_drehstart_tatort_muenster.html)
> 
>  
> 
> Was für eine lebhafte Vorstellung! Ein Weihnachtsmarktbesuch mit Glühweintrinken, den Boerne natürlich total eklig findet und auch nicht müde wird, das zu betonen, während sie eigentlich einen Verdächtigen observieren und Thiel die ganze Zeit sagen muss, dass Boerne doch jetzt endlich mal seine Klappe halten solle, er könne sich nicht konzentrieren und Boerne eine beleidigte Schnute zieht und eine weiße Wolke ausschnaubt. Und Thiel mit der Zeit immer weiter auf die Pelle rückt.
> 
> In unserem Kopf klingt das etwa so:

* * *

 

„Mann, Boerne, was machen Sie denn da!”

„Mir ist eben kalt! Bei Ihren Fettreserven ist Ihr Körper ausgezeichnet in der Lage, Energie zu speichern, da können Sie problemlos ein wenig Wärme an mich abtreten!”

„Sie können auch nach Hause gehen, wenn Ihnen kalt ist, ich hab Sie nicht gebeten, mitzukommen.”

„Nun tun Sie mal nicht so, als würden Sie nicht auch von meinem Scharfsinn profitieren. Von meinem fahrbaren Untersatz ganz zu schweigen.”

„Sitzheizung schadet übrigens der Fruchtbarkeit.”

„Ich kann sie auf Ihrer Seite gerne ausschalten, falls Sie in die Richtung noch Ambitionen haben.”

„Ich komme ja zu nix, wenn Sie ständig an meiner Backe hängen, da macht die Sitzheizung den Kohl auch nicht mehr fett.”

„Als wenn bei Ihnen die Damen Schlange stehen würden."

„Jaha, weil die Sie und Ihre Leichen wahrscheinlich schon zehn Meter gegen den Wind an mir riechen können. Außerdem, was geht Sie das eigentlich an? Sie sind jetzt auch nicht gerade der Casanova von Münster.”

„Immerhin gehe ich ab und zu noch aus und bin noch nicht so eingerostet wie Sie.“

„Ausgehen, dass ich nicht lache. Das letzte Mal ausgeführt haben Sie Frau Freytag und die wollte Sie auch nur übers Ohr haun, wegen diesem Haarwuchszeug. Das gildet gar nicht.”

„Also bei dem Sprachvermögen wundert es mich kein bisschen, dass Sie keine mehr abkriegen.“

„Weil schnöselige Klugscheißer wie Sie ja auch viel beliebter sind, is' klar.”

„Sie sind ja nur neidisch.“

„Auf was? Ihren Bonsai?“

„Meinen Bonsai? Was hat denn jetzt der Bonsai damit zu tun?“

„Den streicheln Sie wahrscheinlich öfter als irgendwen sonst. Von wegen Wachstumsstudien, pfff.”

„Ach, Thiel, da sieht man mal wieder, dass Sie keine Ahnung haben. Nicht von Frauen. Und von Pflanzen auch nicht. Wo soll das bloß noch hinführen?“

„Ihre Ahnung hat Sie aber auch nicht weit gebracht, sonst würden Sie sich jetzt nicht hier mit mir den Arsch abfrieren.”

„Aha, Ihnen ist also auch kalt!“

„Wir stehen seit zwei Stunden im Schnee, natürlich ist mir kalt. Aber im Gegensatz zu Ihnen _muss_ ich hier sein.“

„Sehen Sie, und ich wollte, selbstlos, wie ich nun einmal bin, lediglich helfen: Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, ein wenig die Wärme zusammenhalten. Aber Sie ziehen es ja vor, stur zu sein. Wovor haben Sie eigentlich Angst?“

„Dass wir den Jenke am Ende verpassen, wenn Sie mich hier weiter zulabern.”

„Der Jenke, tss … Der liegt wahrscheinlich schon längst in seinem warmen Bett. Und das wäre auch für uns die vernünftigere Lösung, wenn Sie mich fragen.“

„Ich frag Sie aber nicht. Warum soll der denn ne falsche Uhrzeit in seinen Notizblock eintragen, das macht doch gar keinen Sinn!”

„Vielleicht haben Sie sich ja verlesen.“

„Verlesen ... ich geb’ Ihnen gleich verlesen!”

„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Ich erinnere da gerne an -“

„Ja ja, is’ ja gut. Haben Sie eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich ins Bett zu quatschen?“

„Wie bitte?“

„Also, ich mein - Mann, Boerne, schauen Sie nicht so! _So_ hab ich das jedenfalls nicht gemeint.”

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt? Aber interessant, zu welchen Schlüssen Sie so kommen.“

„Nee, nee, nee. Ihre unschuldige Schnute können Sie gleich wieder einpacken. Sie wissen genau, dass Sie denken, was ich denke, das Sie gedacht haben. Was ich denke. Oder so.”

„'Oder so', genau. Thiel, das ist der Beweis: Der Glühwein bekommt Ihnen nicht. Und die Kälte auch nicht. Wir sollten gehen. Hier kommt sowieso keiner mehr.“

„Boerne, was - Finger weg! Sie können mich doch jetzt nicht einfach zu Ihrem Auto schleifen! Boerne!!”

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Die Frage, wie gut Boerne das wirklich kann, werden wir in Zukunft übrigens auch noch beantworten. Ich sag nur: Nikolaus, Stiefel aus. Ähh, raus. ;)
> 
> Die Manip kommt von [Boernepedia.](http://boernepedia.tumblr.com/post/180714218476/advent-advent)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Schnee von gestern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667935) by [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie), [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej)




End file.
